ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin
This article is about Dick Grayson from Teen Titans. For the fighter from Injustice, see Nightwing. For the witch hunter, see Robin Sena. for the prince of thieves, see Robin Hood. For the little girl who had Blue's second Joe's Clue, see Robin D. How Robin joined the Tourney Dick Grayson was an 8-year-old acrobat, the youngest of a family act called the "Flying Graysons". A gangster named Boss Zucco who had been extorting money from the circus killed Grayson's parents, John and Mary, by sabotaging their trapeze equipment as a warning against defiance. Batman investigated the crime and, as his alter ego billionaire Bruce Wayne, had Dick put under his custody as a legal ward. Together they investigated Zucco and collected the evidence needed to bring him to justice. From his debut appearance in 1940 through 1969, Robin was known as the Boy Wonder. Batman creates a costume for Dick, consisting of a red tunic, yellow cape, green gloves, green boots, green spandex briefs, and a utility belt. As he grew up, graduated from high school and enrolled in Hudson University, Robin continued his career as the Teen Wonder, from 1970 into the early 1980s. The character was re-discovered by a new generation of fans during the 1980s because of the success of The New Teen Titans, in which he left Batman's shadow entirely to assume the identity of Nightwing. He aids Batman throughout the later storyline regarding the several conflicts with Jason Todd until he makes his final return as the "Red Hood". Grayson temporarily took over as Batman (while Wayne was traveling through time), using the aid of Damian Wayne, making his newish appearance as "Robin", to defeat and imprison Todd. With Bruce Wayne's return, Grayson went back to being Nightwing. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands checking his communication device. After the announcer calls his name Robin roll jumps to the camera saying "Who is Slade? Who is Slade?". Special Attacks Side Swipe (Neutral) Robin gets down low and slides into the opponent, then knocks them down. Side Punch (Side) Robin stands next to an opponent and punches them. This only works if Robin is near an opponent. Flight (Up) Allows Robin to fly for some time. Downwards Slash (Down) Robin slashes his sword downward. Sword Smash (Hyper Smash) Robin takes his sword, then swings it in the air and it hits everyone in its path. Dark as Night (Final Smash) Robin jumps onto his motorcycle and repeatedly slashes the opponent with electrified blades on his gauntlets. Robin then jumps off of his motorcycle to slam his electrified sword into his opponent's chest. Victory Animations #Robin throws off a cardboard box and stands up asking "And don't baby carriages normally have babies?". #Robin performs a cut throat taunt and then gives a thumbs down, all the while saying "But like I said, this isn't over!". #Robin says "Maybe we should just go out for pizza...", then he walks away. On-Screen Appearance Robin slides down a grappling rope to his start point and says "Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration!". Special Quotes *It must be due to fire in her chest. (When fighting Jin) Trivia *Robin was actually the fourth member of the Teen Titans to be confirmed playable for Super Smash Bros. Tourney, despite being the leader. He was confirmed after Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven. *The announcer has a special callout for Robin, Mewtwo, Micaiah, Ridley, Krystal, Jody Summer, King K. Rool, and Bowser Jr. in this game, but this was proven false when the announcer was changed from Pat Cashman to Herman Sanchez (Sally Cahill in the sequel). Likewise, Robin is the only DC Universe character to have a special Pat Cashman callout. *Robin's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is the Hidden Leaf Village genin shinobi, Naruto. His second rival goes by the name of Lord Gohda. *On the Character Select Screen, Robin says "Who is Slade? Who is Slade?". He may be referring to the unlockable character named Deathstroke. Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Teen Titans characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney